


Home

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherly Love, Brothers AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Gavin and Elijah are brothers - Freeform, Gavin is no-op, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Possessive Elijah, Trans Gavin Reed, mentioned past transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: Elijah can’t wait to finally have Gavin home





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please please comment and come visit me on tumblr @lil-Detroit

The long hallway rattled empty with the sounds of the Chloes at work. Elijah hadn’t given them much time to prepare, and they clambered around to get his home ready. He would have felt bad, he supposed. But the swell of excitement quieted any of his misgivings. The room that had for so long sat empty, a testament to Elijah’s isolation, was going to be filled. 

Gavin, his baby brother, was coming for a visit. Of course, Gavin wasn’t particularly fond of the title, but in Elijah’s mind, it fit him well enough. The importance being placed on “his”. For so long, Elijah had been without his Gavin. Elijah’s early leaving to college had split them apart, and the absence lead only to Gavin’s spiral into depression. While their parents had been kind to Elijah, they hadn’t extended the same emotions to Gavin after he came out. Instead, his baby brother found himself terrorized, chased out of any home he had known. 

By the time the little doorbell buzzed, alerting Elijah to Gavin’s presence, his room had been set up passably. A little playpen had been erected, with stuffed animals and toy trucks, all suitable for a young man of Gavin’s “age”, littering the enclosure. 

Elijah didn’t know how he had gotten Gavin to agree to it. Sure, Gavin was the one into “it” in the first place, strictly speaking. But the few meetings they had had since reconnecting were majoritorially terse, Gavin sipping on black coffee while studiously ignoring Elijah’s eyes. Perhaps it was the shame of someone knowing that had pressured Gavin to relent into compliance. While the thought certainly troubled Elijah, he couldn’t let it control him. All that mattered now was that Gavin was coming home. 

Not waiting for one of the Chloes to answer the door (his little brother still despised androids), he pulled it open, smiling down at Gavin in his best impression of welcoming. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Gavin grunted. He had an overnight bag, like they were on a sleepover. Elijah supposed Gavin was, really, and the thought made him frown. Already, he didn’t want Gavin to leave. 

“Come in, come in. Did you eat yet?”

“Yeah.” 

“I assume you still have room for dessert.” Gavin always did, as far as Elijah could recall. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“We set out some milk and cookies for you. Come on.” Grasping Gavin’s hand in his, Elijah marveled at the differences. He was rougher than before, little dark hairs littering the back of his hand, and warmth spilled from him. Elijah liked the feeling. 

The long table had been set with a silver platter full of chocolate chip cookies, and a tall glass of milk. A Chloe had pulled a little plastic seat up to it, one of the child size ones Elijah had ordered. The red and yellow plastic seat stuck out against the long dark wood table. 

“Do you want me to get changed first?” Gavin asked. “It usually helps me get into the right headspace, if I’m wearing something appropriate.” His fingers drummed against his legs, and Elijah was relieved to see the small amount of pink that dusted his cheek. At least Elijah wasn’t the only one who was nervous. 

“That would be good. Do you need help?” Perhaps he was overstepping a boundary, but the thought of helping Gavin with something so intimate intrigued him. All the walls his brother attempted to erect around himself would have to melt away. 

“Nuh uh.” Gavin coughed. 

Elijah tried to hide his frown. “That’s understandable, Gav. That’s… yeah.”

Obviously, he didn’t succeed. “I guess if you want, you can choose what I wear. I packed extras, for options.” Gavin proffered him the bag. 

“Thank you.”

Gavin had packed three pairs of pajamas. One was a onesie, big and fluffy and meant to resemble the felines that Gavin loved so much. The second pair was silky, spring green and covered with little frolicking puppies. The last was perfect. A dark green dinosaur (Corporate America’s approximation of a T-Rex, most likely) grinned from the front, teeth filled in with glitter. Smaller T-Rexes patterned the shorts that accompanied the garment. 

“I think you’d look cute in the dinosaurs.” He held it up to Gavin’s chest to check, smile tightening as Gavin flinched minutely from the movement. The green went well with his eyes, he decided. Pretty, but understated. To counter the flashiness that Gavin exuded towards others. 

Gavin grabbed it, darting off to the bathroom Elijah pointed to. While he waited for his brother to come back, he fussed with the place setting. At first he drives the milk was too much, that the tall glass would only make Gavin sick to his stomach, but by the time he finished pouring off half he realized that Gavin would be too thirsty by the end of the cookies to be satiated by such a meager amount of milk. 

It was no small mercy when Gavin reappeared, arms crosses over his chest. When Elijah had first laid eyes on Gavin, he had been startled by the differences. On paper, transgender was just a concept, the hormones that Gavin had taken were just a simple note in his medical file. But in person? He had hardly recognized the person he had first met. But now, with exposure, Elijah had learned to pick out the little things that remained from the Gavin he had known: the subtle curve of his chest under many layers of fabric, the light brown hair Gavin had always kept short, the little smiles that pulled at his face when he was excited, and the way his eyes lit up. All together, he preferred his new Gavin to the old one. 

“Sit down, little man.” He beckoned to the seat. 

“Little man?” Gavin sat in the chair that Elijah had pulled out for him, only grunting in the slightest of agitation as Elijah ruffled his hair. 

“You’re what, 5’5” on a good day?” Elijah twisted a strand of Gavin’s hair, marveling at how it curled so willingly to his touch. 

“About 5’6”, thank you very much.” Gavin bit into a cookie, crumbs spraying everywhere. The chocolate smeared on his face looked cute, so Elijah didn’t reprimand him. Instead, he seated himself opposite from Gavin. 

“What do you talk about with your caregiver, Gav?”

“Talk about?” The words came out in a mumble. 

“When little. What helps you get there!”

“Well… Momma called me her special boy, and told me stories. And I guess Daddy talked to me about his day, and tried to get me into it.”

“Fascinating.” Elijah caught one of Gavin’s hands in his own, turning it over to play with the palm. Gavin didn’t yank it back. “May I be Daddy, Gavin?” 

The hand left his. “I thought- that wasn’t part of the deal-“

“Please, Gavin. Don’t you want me to be happy?” 

“Fine. Daddy.”

“Good boy. Now, Daddy set up a room for you, when you’re done with your snacks. You can play if you’re not too tired, and then it’s storytime and bedtime. Unless you’d rather we watched a movie.”

“Story’s fine.”

By the time the cookies were gone, Gavin’s lips were covered in crumbs. He only resisted a little as Elijah daubed them away with his napkin.

“You’re like a phuckin Gramma.”

“Daddy is just thorough, bud.” It troubled him that Gavin hadn’t fully regressed yet. Perhaps his baby was too high strung? The tension in his shoulders certainly pointed in that direction. He pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek, measuring how much Gavin squirmed. “Playtime now?”

Gavin allowed Elijah to lead him to the room, barely hiding his smirk as big green eyes lit up at what they saw. 

“You like what you see, kitten?”

“Yes. Daddy.” Already, Gavin’s hand pulled inside of his. Elijah let go. 

As Gavin plopped into the playpen, making an oversized blue Monster Truck pummel a stuffed frog, Elijah sat back on the viewing chair he had placed besides the pen. He would join Gavin in a minute, perhaps. For now, he had work to do. A few quick taps to his tablet ordered a Chloe to get the long term room ready. 

A message from a Chloe popped up. “Do you want me to get Plan B ready?” 

Elijah hesitated. A happy yelp sounded from the play pen. Glancing over, a smile broke across Elijah’s face as he saw his little brother waging a war between the stuffed animals and trucks. Gavin looked so happy. Content. And yet… 

“Asap.” Elijah sent back. 

Standing up from the chair, Elijah shook out his limbs. “You ready for some company, bud?”

Gavin looked up, as if he had forgotten Elijah was there. Brown hair bounced as Gavin nodded. 

Scooting I’m besides his baby brother, Elijah grabbed a truck. “They fighting, little guy?”

“Nuh uh. They’re racing now.”

Indeed, the game had changed; now the stuffed animals sat on top of the trucks, lined up before an invisible start line.

“Superb, you funky little man.” 

Apparently, the blue walrus atop the grey-with-red flames monster truck was racing to win back the love of his ex boyfriend, a brown and white puppy waiting by the starting line. By the time Gavin slumped dramatically onto the playing mat, announcing he “Needed bed now”, they were only halfway through the plot line of the walrus discovering a crime ring and run by his long-lost brother, red walrus. Elijah was almost disappointed to see it end (his brother’s investment in the story had certainly rubbed off on him), but he knew they could pick it up tomorrow. 

“But what about your story, baby bug?”

Gavin looked at him in consideration, before rolling upright. “Story is good.”

Before Gavin could protest, Elijah scooped him up, hoisting him against his shoulder. “This way to story town.” He gave Gavin a healthy pat on the bottom as he got him better situated in his arms. Gavin was remarkably easy to carry, when he didn’t squirm; despite his size (even with the muscle-building powers of testosterone, Gavin was still chubby), he fit comfortably in Elijah’s arms, face resting just right in the crook of Elijah’s neck, his scruff barely more than a tickle. Like he was made to be there. Elijah knew he was doing the right thing. 

When they arrived in Elijah’s room, makeshift for until Gavin’s permanent room was finished, Gavin started to squirm. “‘Lijah! Said I’d get to sleep separate.” 

Elijah set him on the bed, licking the door behind them. “Not tonight, buddy. You can sleep in your own bed tomorrow night, when the Chloes finished.” He said it lightly, matter of factly, but it was a test. Gavin failed. 

“Tomorrow night? The fuck do you mean by that?” The words indicated he was far gone from littlespace, even with their tremor, but the fear in Gavin’s wide green eyes told a different story. It hurt to see, but Elijah expected it. With the door locked, and an army of androids at his disposal, Gavin couldn’t get away from him again. 

Elijah sat down on the bed, cradling his Gavin against him. Gavin didn’t fight back. Wrapping an arm around him, Elijah buried his face in Gavin’s hair. He smelled the same as he remembered, from all those years ago. “Gavin, you’re home now. And I’m never leaving you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> :-)


End file.
